thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Vivian Shadowflame
Vivian is a tribute I made up, so please don't use her without my permission. Thx :3 Vivian Name: Vivian Shadowflame Gender: Female Age: 16 District: 7 (10, 14, 8) Appearance: Vivian has dark maroon hair with crimson bangs. She has freckles and fairly tanned skin. Also, she has 1 eye (you will have to read the backstory to find out why >:D) that is purplish-blue. She is average height. Personality: Vivian is shy usually, and doesn't often socialize with other people, but she is still very sweet and trustworthy. She usually spends most of her time drawing. Some people say she is a "natural artist." She loves to take archery. She likes to play music, especially the violin and xylophone. Token: A golden yin-yang bracelet Weapons: Vivian does not like fighting but she will choose these weapons: Bow and Arrow (very skilled) Axe and Throwing Axe (very skilled) Crossbow (skilled) Dagger or Spear (not very skilled) Strengths: '''She can run very fast, and because of being from district 7, she is superior at climbing and using axes. She is also very accurate when using a bow and throwing axe and semi-accurate when using a crossbow. '''Weaknesses: She can't jump very high, hand-to-hand combat Fears: Arachnophobia (spiders) Acrophobia (heights) Myriapodophobia (millipedes) Chilopodophobia (centipedes) Backstory: Vivian was born to the Nightshade family (so her original last name was Nightshade). Her parents hated her and treated her badly, sometimes starving her, or beating her. One time they cut a gash with a dagger above her right eye and just left her to cry and bleed. When she was six, she wandered into the forest behind their house and got lost. She looked through the dense foilage but couldn't find her way back home. She then thought, "My parents hated me so much, maybe it would be better to just starve and die." All of a sudden, a bear jumped out of the bushes and cut out her eye. She screamed so hard and cried beyond belief. She took off the other way, and eventually fumbled down on her own backyard. Her parents didn't even care that she had her eye cut out, in fact they treated her worse. She cried all night and became restless, her parents made her do chores all day long. Once, she snuck out in the middle of the night and made and eyepatch from some stretchy material to make casts. Her parents found out and were enraged. They were so mad that they drove off on the highway and left her there to die. (WTF that is horrible D:) She never saw them again. a few hours later, a car stopped in front of her. Out came 2 loving parents, a 3 year old sister, and an 8 year old boy. "What's your name, and why are you here on this highway?" The mom asked. "My name's Vivian and my parents, who hated me, left me on the highway to die." In shock, her new parents adopted her. Vivian lived in a small home with her new family for years. They loved and cared for her, unlike her old parents. No one in the family didn't even care about her eye, as long as they had a new daughter, they were content. On her birthday, Her family gave her a dog! It was a cute, little labradoodle, that she named Sweetie. They also bought Ruby, her sister, a guinea pig, whom she named Fluffy, and her brother, Austria, a Cockatiel named Xyla. They lived a happy family until the reaping day (dun-dun-daaaaaaa) Vivian was picked. Ruby screamed her name telling her not to go. "VIVIAN NOO YOU CAN'T GO!" Vivian vowed she would come back. Family: Toxic Nightshade (old father, deceased) Pluma Nightshade (old mother, deceased) Emily Shadowflame (mother) George Shadowflame (father) Ruby Shadowflame (younger sister) Austria Shadowflame (older brother) Sweetie (her dog) Fluffy (Ruby's guinea pig) Xyla (Austria's cockatiel) Games The TRUE 100th Hunger Games: Hosted by-A Wikia contributor Vivian was inserted as the District 14 Female along with Harvest Willows who is in District 11. In these games there was a twist where the tributes age range would be reaped from the ages 6-20. Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:16 year olds Category:District 7 Category:District 10 Category:District 14 Category:District 8 Category:Reaped Category:Unfinished Category:YummyWaffles's Tributes